


All She Wants

by river_soul



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 people Elizabeth sleeps with and 1 she doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All She Wants

Lorne’s soft with her, gentler then she’d like. His kisses are firm but respectful. When Elizabeth bucks beneath him, twists her hips and drags her teeth across his earlobe he shudders and comes quietly against her neck. He holds her afterwards, hands large and calloused against the soft skin of her belly. She doesn’t admit that she feels safe and warm with him curled around her. Not even to herself.

\--

Radek is nervous, movements jerky and unsure until they find their rhythm. He touches her reverently, small hands ghosting along the planes of her stomach to gently touch her breast. His hands are cold but his mouth is warm and attentive. When they come together he makes a low, guttural sound in the back of his throat and kisses her hairline, blesses her with his language.

\--

Teyla is a surprise. Her body is small and compact, so different from any of the men Elizabeth’s been with. There is hardness to her body that Elizabeth doesn’t expect but her lips are soft and her fingers are sure. She smells like earth, sowed and fresh with life. Sometimes she’ll make Elizabeth laugh, turn her chest and cheeks red with embarrassed amusement. She always stays the night.

\--

Rodney is impatient, they usually don’t make it to the bed. He’s soft around the middle but his shoulders are wide and she feels safe when he moves her against the wall, pins her body with his own. He whispers her name over and over, hands large and firm around her waist. When he comes he tosses his head back and she watches his throat work down the rhythm of her name.

\--

Elizabeth never sleeps with John Sheppard. When they send him back in a body bag through the gate unrecognizable she’ll sleep in his bed that night, touch herself and think of him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Also, new [tumblr](http://river-soul.tumblr.com/) friends are always welcome!


End file.
